


(you're my) safe space

by cityofflights



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights
Summary: Sonny and Rafael feel safe with each other and that's what this is all about
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	(you're my) safe space

They're in bed together, as it had become a habit in the last few weeks since they finally admitted that the thing between them went beyond a friendship born out of shared experiences.

Sonny's laying on Rafael's solid chest feeling his heartbeat under his palm. With Rafael playing with his hair and softly humming in his ear he has never felt so comfortable. Never felt so at home.

"Raf?"

"Yes, baby?"

The pet name whispered against the top of his hair makes his breath caught in his throat and he squeezes the arm around Rafael's middle harder just to reassure himself that this is really happening, he's really laying in Rafael's bed, in Rafael's arms. It's so alike the images he used to conjure in the dark of the night when sleep refused to come that he barely stops the impulse to pinch himself.

“Have I ever told you why I used to go to all your closing arguments?”

Rafael only lets the question rest in silence for a few seconds.

“Because you wanted to learn the law?” he answers carefully. like he’s trying to assert whether he said the right thing.

“In part, but not only”

“Because you think I look really handsome when I’m in court?” he can hear the smug smile in Rafael’s voice and Sonny can’t help but smile too and lay a chaste kiss on the man’s chest.

“Well- okay maybe that had a lot to do with it but still not the right answer”

“Then tell me, why did you go?”

“Because I always felt safe around you. When a case was going to shit, when the perps were the vilest scum of the earth, when the victims didn’t make it, and when they did but wish they didn’t. When I was around you it didn’t weigh as much. Sometimes I didn’t know what case it was, I didn’t hear the summations or the judge, I would just look at you and take deep breaths until I was calmer. It has always been you Rafael, and I don’t think I would have lasted this long if you hadn’t been there. Even if you didn’t know.”

Under him, he feels Rafael take a sharp breath and something wet falls on his cheek. He turns to see if somehow his boyfriend had fallen asleep during his heartfelt confession and was now drooling on him but what he finds instead tightens something in his chest.

Rafael is crying, a few tears have already made the full way down his face, others got caught in his lashes and a few are still waiting to be shed, making his eyes shine in the moonlight. Sonny brings his hand to his cheek to wipe away what he can but Rafael catches his hand and takes it to his lips before he had the chance to do it, kissing it softly before clearing his throat.

“I love you. I didn’t want to say it too soon and scare you but I no longer think that’s a risk so I’m telling you. I love you- I have loved you for long, too long for me to actually know when it started. In fact, I don’t think I remember what it’s like to not love you and I guess what I’m trying to say is that you make me feel safe too. And It makes me really happy that I got to help you, even if I didn’t know.”

He now understands why Raf started crying because hearing those words kindas makes him want to cry as well. But it also makes him want to cling to and kiss Rafael like they’re the only people in the world.

And it makes him feel safe.

But that part isn’t new.


End file.
